percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
To The Stars-Prologue:Ad Astra Per Aspera
It had been an eventful three months. From the mortals perspective, September had ended with what they thought was a terrorist attack on the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta, Georgia. They thought it was some sort of futuristic, invulnerable tank. It had released an airborne disease upon the world. The mortals thought it was some sort of mutant, unstoppable virus, but the demigods of Camp Half-Blood knew better. It was the Nosoi, spirits of disease that had not been active since what mortals referred to as the Black Plague. These were the very same ones that had sprung from Pandora's Pithos. Already 1/10 of the world's population had fallen to this disease. Demigods were not spared from the Nosoi. The Apollo cabin had done what they could, but to little success. All they knew was that the quest to defeat the Teumessian fox in September, led by Corey Summers, had failed. They didn't know what had happened to the members of the quest, but they doubted it had gone well. That was, until Jimmy Mccutchan and Amy Castillo arrived at Half Blood-Hill, haggard, bloody, and staggering. A medic rushed out to help them and brought them to the Big House. There, Chiron treated their wounds and talked to them. "Children, I hate to be so frank after your three-month separation, but what happened to you and where have you been for the last three months?" asked the centaur, a look of concern in his eyes. Amy recounted the story of their quest, up until their capture by Ouranos, and then Jimmy took over the story. "We pretended to help Ouranos for the next three months. Then, last week something happened. Corey came back. The real Corey, not Ouranos-possesed Corey. He wasn't the same as he used to be. Ouranos wasn't lying, he really had gone over to the dark side. After that startling revelation, we diverted all of our attention to escaping. It was too easy. I cant but think they let us escape. But before we did, we found out something we definitely weren't supposed to: Ouranos found a way to make the Blessing of Artemis work on anything, not just for hunting monsters. Now, the next thing Corey tries to kill will die, no matter what it is." "While that is a dangerous power to hold in the hands of our enemies, it is only one thing that he can kill. That's not a great danger." replied Chiron, trying to calm down the two demigods. "You don't understand." said Amy, "He can destroy anything. And Ouranos is helping him. We found out their plan: Corey Summers is going to overthrow Zeus." Authors Note: So, after over a month layoff, I've started book two: To The Stars. I'm planning on switching perspectives, between Corey and Jimmy, mostly. Hope you like it. P.S. "Ad astra per aspera" is Latin for, "To the stars, through difficulties," and the motto of Kansas. [[User:Frodo the 9 fingered|'Frodo the 9 fingered']]''' Hobbits in the Tardis''' 02:17, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:To The Stars Category:Prologue Category:Frodo the 9 fingered Category:Chapter Page